Typical AAML Story
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Typical AshMisty story. Just read if you're a supporter of them. It's not that bad. It's complete now!.... Please Review if you like it.
1. A normal fight?

**Typical AAML Story**

_By: Sensational Sista_

"We are lost for the...... what time is it? Oh yeah! The 24th time today!" Yelled a mad Misty.

"It's not my fault!" called out an equally mad Ash.

"If it's not your fault then, whose is it? Pikachu's? Brock's?" Misty said.

"No!" yelled a frustrated Ash. "It's your fault for nagging me!"

Misty turned red with anger and another 'Ash n Misty' fight had begun. Pikachu and Brock stood aside as the two insulted each other. Brock turned to look at an annoyed pokemon.

"Why don't we set up camp here while those two 'settle' their disagreement," he said. Pikachu nodded and ran to get some rocks to form a camp-fire circle.

The black haired-boy and red-head were still fighting. Both seemed to be going no where.

_Why does she always start these dumb fights?_ Ash thought to himself. _Even though it is fun to watch her get angry.........I still don't like these fights. Why can't I tell her how I feel?_

_He always makes me get so angry! _Misty thought. _Why does he always do that? Does he hate me?I hope not!I love him too much for that! Oh no! More insults going his way......_

"ASH! You are so dense sometimes! Wait, no... ALL of the time!"

"I'd rather be dense then be you!" Ash called back, but then realized that he had trapped himself.

"I knew it!" Misty cheered. "Even **you** know that you're dense!"

"That's not what I meant!" Ash yelled really getting mad.

"Well mister big mouthed, pokemon master wannabe, what did you mean?" asked the peeved girl.

He thought for a second and replied, "I meant that I'd rather be a dense me than a selfish little brat who'll never become a water pokemon master. At least I am a caring person who has friends every which way I turn. You, on the other hand, have to follow people to get friends!"

Ash saw Misty's face start to soften from anger to pain. He wanted to stop his comments, but for some reason, his mouth was not going to close.

"You have been bugging me since the start! Why don't you leave already, you.... You...." Ash had only one word come to his mind and he shouted it before he could stop....

"Runt!"

Misty gasped. Only her sisters called her that. It was her worst fear (besides bugs) to be called a 'Runt'.

She turned her back to Ash and let tears roll out of her eyes. The tears slowly cascaded down her cheek and onto the soft grass. Ash, in the mean time, was mentally hitting himself.

_ASH! What the hell is wrong with you? She's your best-friend and you just hurt her so much! What's wrong with you?!?! _He kept thinking.

Ash wanted to take all of it back. He opened his mouth to get the words out but was cut off by Misty.

"So..." Misty said with a quivering voice. Her back was still turned to him, "...Do you really want me to (sniff) go?"

Ash was in shock. Was she really planning on leaving him? That was the last thing he wanted.

Ash had still said nothing. Misty turned to face him. He saw her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"I'll take that (sniff) as your answer...." And with that, she turned and ran to the tree stump where she had her bag. She didn't even slow down to get it. In swift movement of her arm, she grabbed her belongings and high-tailed it out of the clearing.

Away from HIM.

Ash started to run after her, calling out her name. But Misty was too fast for him and wasn't even phased by Ash's words.

He slowed and looked out into the deep, thick forest. There was no trace of her anywhere, but he could still faintly hear footsteps. They were getting farther and farther away.....

....... And so was his true love.....


	2. Must find her!

**A.N** **If you care about the time and setting, I'm making it take place after the Advanced Season. That's my least fave season cause Misty left. **

**Anyways, this Chappie has less Misty. There will be more her and Ash later.**

**A.N: If you think I should change the title, suggest it. I just couldn't think of anything else...... Alright! On with the story!**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Typical AAML Story**

**Chapter 2**

Ash slowly strolled back to the camp Brock had set up. He was lost in his own thoughts.

'_Why did you say those things? Sure, she can get under your skin sometimes but did you have to resort to that?_ He scolded himself over and over again.

Pikachu looked up to see his master returning. He began to run to him.

"Pikapi!" he called out. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder but didn't even get a response.

"Pika pika?" It questioned him. Brock looked up from the stew he was boiling.

"Hey Ash?" he asked. "Why were you two fighting so long? Normally you guys would have been back 10 minutes ago."

Brock paused to look at Ash's face closer. Next, he looked behind him.

"Ash what happened? Where's Misty?" Brock wondered while standing up.

Ash felt tears in his eyes while remembering it.

"We.... We had a fight-"He started.

"I KNOW THAT!" yelled Brock who was becoming really worried about the situation.

"Right, right..... well, I said some.... stuff .....and she got really mad," His voice was quivering. Anyone could tell he was about to cry.

"Then," he continued, "She ran off, thinking I hated her.... and...... (sniff)... I don't think she's coming back...."

Ash broke into a sob. Pikachu and Brock were still trying to take it in, when...

"JEEZ ASH!" rang Brocks voice, "I THOUGHT YOU'D HAVE KNOWN BETTER!"

Then Pikachu gave Ash a big thunder bolt, but he barley felt it. To him, nothing could feel worse than losing..... Her.

The wind rustled the grass below him. It blew slightly against his jacket, making it have small ripples throughout it.

Ash just stood there. Eyes to the ground. Pikachu and Brock decided that he had had enough heart-ache for one day.

"Come on Ash. Let's go get something to eat," Brock said quietly.

"NO! I have to find her!" yelled Ash turning to face the forest again. He took a few steps forward when his arm was yanked back. Ash fell to the ground.

"I am sorry Ash, but it's almost completely dark. If you go out now, you could get lost, and would that be helping Misty?" said Brock.

As got up and solemnly answered "no".

'_But if I hadn't said those things in the first place...She would be here with me...I mean us.........'_Ash thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the night wore on. Ash barley had slept a wink. It was easy to tell by the dark rings under his eyes.

Ash sat up. He could faintly see a pinkish glow on the horizon. His heart was strained in the thought that it wouldn't rise soon enough.

He got up and went to his backpack. Soon he was dressed and ready to go. There was only one thing holding him back..... and that guy was still asleep.

Ash paced about the clearing. He felt that he had no patients. Every few seconds, he'd look to the east where the sun had begun to rise into the sky. Now the horizon was bright yellow and orange. That's when Ash had had enough.

'_I'm sorry Brock, but I can't wait any longer. I have to find her and set things straight!' _he thought while writing a note.

When he finished, he placed it on his sleeping bag. Then he picked up the still sleeping Pikachu and headed out.

Ash had heard that these woods were dangerous to cross alone. But, was something like that going to stop him? I think not. He was a soldier on a mission.

He went on, through the forest, thinking, _'If Misty crossed this forest, than I will too. When I find you, Mist, I'll take you in my arms and never let you go again. Not then, not ever'_

"I Promise!" he said aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N:****What'd you think? If you liked it or hated it, just tell me and I'll work on it. Reviews are my inspiration!**

**Next chapter will come soon, I hope. School ties up a lot of my writing time.**


	3. Lost but making good Time

**A.N: Thanks for all your reviews so far! They are much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Typical AAML Story**

**Chapter 3**

It was mid-day. The sun was high in the sky. It was shining brightly on everything, making it the most wonderful day that year.

Everyone could see it, except a girl who was lost in the deep woods. The trees stood so high, that not a _hint_ of light could shine through.

Misty sat on a log. She was drained of all her energy.

"It's been a day so far," She said monotonously. "A day..... and I have missed him for the whole 24 hours!"

She sat there for a while to let her legs rest. Her cheeks had small channels of where her tears had flown. Her sea green eyes had finally become less red again.

She leaned back and let a yawn escape her. She looked around glumly.

"So?" she spoke to herself, "I sure do hate being lost in here. I wish I was back at camp. Brock would make his famous stew, I'd see Pikachu playing 'chase his tail', and Ash would...."

The thought of Ash made her sit up abruptly.

'_ASH.... The only thing keeping me from going back, besides me being lost......'_

"Why doesn't he like me?" she asked the air around her, almost expecting an answer.

She sighed. Then she stood up again. She was determined to find her way out. Misty started walking away. Her thoughts were on anything and everything that didn't relate to a certain pokemon trainer.

'_Hmmm...Didn't I read something about these woods somewhere?'_ She thought while stepping on some dry leaves.

'_I thought there was something about these woods...People said it was dangerous, but why? I can't remember......'_

And with that thought in her mind, she walked further into the forest.

--------------------------------------------------

Ash had been searching the whole day. His voice was beginning to get raspy from calling out Misty's name.

"Where can she be?" He asked the yellow pokemon at his heels.

"Chu pi pika?" It questioned him.

Both were worn out. They had been straight out walking for almost the whole day.

Ash plopped onto the ground. He let out a sigh. Pikachu followed. The forest was eerily quiet, and let the two have time to think.

'_I can't wait to see your smiling face again, Mist! When I find you I'll......Wait! What am I going to do? I said some really harsh things that would make you hate me for life. Let alone forgive me...'_

The quietness around them was interrupted by a rumbling sound.

"Chu?" said Pikachu while looking at Ash's stomach.

"Hehe... I guess I'm a little hungry," Ash said, a little embarrassed. "Next time Misty runs away, tell me to eat something first..."

Ash quickly re-listened to what he had said.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I don't want her to run away again... Ever!" Ash stuttered. Pikachu gave him a quizzical look.

"Just forget it," Ash sighed.

After a few more minutes of resting, Pikachu and Ash got back to their search.

"MISTY?!"

"PIKACHUPI?!"

-------------------------------------------------

Misty had found her way to a small clearing. She looked up into the sky for any hopes of light.

All she could see were the fading colors of pinks and yellows. Dark blue was starting to consume the rest of the open sky.

She sighed, "The sunsets around here are always beautiful.... Even when you're in a dark forest... Alone...."

The thought made a few shivers run up her spine.

'_Stupid chills. I only get them when I am really afraid,'_ she thought, '_Come on Misty, there's nothing to be afraid of. Only bugs...That's it!'_

She turned and headed back on her way.

"Maybe I should hum a song. That normally makes me feel better," she declared to herself.

So, she began to hum to a made up song in her head.

Suddenly, she stopped abruptly. Something had caught the corner of her eye. She whirled around to face what ever it was. Her hand absentmindedly went to her backpack for a poke ball.

But she saw nothing....

"It's fear, Misty," She said quietly. "Only fear. You're a big girl and you can handle this!"

So, she turned back on her way. As she continued for a few more feet, something made her stop again. It was those dumb chills again.

But this time, something was different. She felt more of a presence than before. She spun around just as quickly as before.

When she turned around, she met up with the beady eyes of a............(A.N: not gonna tell ya! LOL)

Misty let out a loud scream that echoed every-where.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ash was very tired. Several times during the day, he had just wanted to lie down and sleep.

But the thought of Misty kept him strong. He had become bored in the past hour and made up a game.

He was naming every known species of pokemon......

"Articuno, Flareon, Jolteon, Pidgey, Bubalsuar, Lugia, Eevee, Swellow...."

Ash kept naming a few more. This was aggravating Pikachu...... a lot!

"PIKACHUUUU!" It yelled while sending a thunder shock at Ash.

Ash let out a small cough.

"Oww!"

Ash knelt on the ground trying to get Pikachu to calm down.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. It seemed to come from all directions.

'_What was that?!?!'_ Ash thought quickly, '_It sounded almost like...'_

"MISTY!!" He cried as he scrambled to his feet. Pikachu was in front of him in an instant.

"PIKACHUPI!"

"Which way did it come from?" Ash asked frantically. Pikachu twitched his ears and took off the left.

"Wait up!" called Ash.

In his mind, he kept thinking, '_Please just be a bug or something! Please!'_

So the two headed out again, at top speed to find their beloved friend....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: Well? What did ya think? Tell me in a review! I sure do love them.**

**If you want to know what's gonna happen..... read the next chapter as soon as it's up.**

**Remember: Reviews are my inspiration!!**


	4. Lost and Found for how long?

**A.N: Yes, this took me a bit longer than usual, but school is tying me up! I just hope this chapter is good, 'cause you all have waited too long. And yes, I made this Chappie longer. Please enjoy chapter 4....**

**Typical AAML Story**

**Chapter 4**

Misty was scared out of her mind. Her scream had subsided, by then, but her fear kept rising. She could see the pokemon perfectly, even through the dimness.

It's eyes were bright white and it kept a glare on her.

Misty finally found the courage to speak out at it, "W-What do y-you want, Ha-Haunter?"

It looked at her and began to float to her. Misty just backed up.

As she did so, she could see three shadows behind the ghost pokemon.

'_Oh man! This is just great.'_ She thought to herself. '_It has friends...'_

Soon, the shadows came closer as well. One stepped forward reveling itself as a Nidoking.

The next was an Alakazam.

And finally, with a low growl, a Persian stepped forward.

Misty knew it would be hard to take on all the pokemon with her Staryu, Horsea and Psyduck. But there was no alternative. So, she reached for her bag to call them out.

The Haunter, as if knowing what she was doing, motioned one of its hands in the air.

With incredible speed, the Persian leaped forward towards Misty.

"AHHH!!" She screamed as the wild pokemon snatched her bag with its mouth. Then it bounded away behind another tree.

Misty was in shock at the cat's speed, but soon became frantic. She looked in her hand where she had managed to grab one poke ball.

"Better than nothing," She sighed. "Poke ball go!"

'_Please don't be Psyduck, Please don't be Psyduck...' _She prayed.

A light flashed a star shaped pokemon appeared.

"Alright, Staryu!" Misty cheered, while trying to bring her spirits up. Though it wasn't working that well.

The Haunter moved back and motioned its other hand.

The big, purple Nidoking stepped up. It looked really tough.

Misty gulped and started her battle.

"Staryu, Water Gun!"......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Ash and Pikachu had slowed their running to catch their breaths.

"Can you trace _anything_, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he leaned against a tree.

Pikachu sniffed the ground. It began to circle about the small, leaf covered area they had arrived in.

Ash sighed. '_This is impossible! Where ever she is, I hope she's not in trouble, because at this rate, I'll never see her again...'_

His depressing thoughts were interrupted by Pikachu sitting up promptly. His ears twitched a couple of times.

"What is it pal?" Ash asked. Pikachu's red cheeks began to spark.

"CHU...." It growled and ran off into the forest, leaving Ash in the dust.

"Why does he always do that to me?" Ash sarcastically asked himself while running out to find his yellow friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Staryu!" Misty called out as her pokemon was hit with a Horn Drill.

The small jewel on its body was blinking on and off. It fell to the ground.

With worry drenched in her words, Misty said, "Staryu, Return...."

Now, she was all alone with very powerful pokemon. Who knew what they wanted, or what they were going to do with her.

"Please," Misty pleaded, "Tell me why you are bothering me!"

The Alakazam spoke with the Haunter's permission.

'_Great! I don't speak pokemon,'_ Misty thought after the Alakazam stopped talking.

Misty couldn't hold her tongue. She stupidly blurted out, "What the hell did your lackey just say, Haunter?"

'_Oh, crap Misty! Way to go and piss-off the enemy!' _She thought as the Alakazam prepared for a psychic attack.

She readied herself to be hit with the attack by placing her hands in front of her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pikachu!" Ash called out as he jumped over a fallen log and into a clearing.

The rodent had stopped and began sniffing again.

"What is it?" Ash asked, kind of forgetting Pikachu could lose track of a scent at any time.

"Pikapi!!!" Pikachu angrily said. "Pikachupi!"

"Oh!" Ash said finally getting it. "Has she been through here, yet?"

Pikachu lowered its head to the ground and sniffed again. Then it raised its head and nodded.

"Great! Now we gotta find her!" said Ash in his most determined voice.

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed. He pointed towards a small path of broken twigs.

"That way?" Ash questioned already running to it. Pikachu nodded once again. Its cheeks were sparking again.

'_Why does its cheeks keep doing that?'_ Ash pondered while jumping a few felled branches. '_It normally does that if something is wrong. Please don't let it be Misty!'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Misty kept her hands in front of her face, waiting for the attack, but she surprisingly didn't get hit. After much thought, she decided to lower her arms.

The Alakazam stood where it was before, but it seemed less mad.

'_Umm... okay..._' Misty thought while sighing in relief.

"Why didn't you use psychic on me?" She questioned, even though she realized she couldn't speak pokemon.

A voice was heard. Misty shot around behind her to see who it was......

When she did, nothing was there.

"Huh?" She asked as she heard it again. Only this time, it was clearer.

'_I'm sorry, miss. It is I, the Haunter.'_

Misty turned back around to see the ghost pokemon in front of her, only a foot or so away.

Misty, who was still stunned at how friendly it sounded, asked, "Umm, what do you want? If you could use telepathy, why didn't you before!"

'_One: You were busy screaming and then challenging us to a battle! And Two: I wanted to warn you that this forest is dangerous for amateur trainers.'_

Misty was going to retort that 'Amateur' thing, but decided against it.

The Haunter came forward, and put its ghostly hand on her shoulder.

'_How about my friends and I lead you out of here the safe way._' It said telepathically.

The red-head nodded.

Just then, a young boy and a Pikachu burst out of the thick forest.

Ash quickly took in what he saw and yelled, "Get-A-Way from her! Pikachu, thunderbolt that Haunter!"

Pikachu listened. A huge thunderbolt went straight at the ghost pokemon. The whole forest was illuminated for that short moment.

Misty jumped backward to avoid the electric rodent's attack, but stumbled and fell to the ground.

Soon, the dust settled to the ground. The Haunter was laying on the ground with several bruises. It was surrounded by the other three pokemon. Ash took this as his chance. He ran over to where Misty was.

"Misty!" He called out when nearing her. "Are you okay?"

Misty looked at him and then to the injured Haunter. The memories of the argument where replaced with the same old Misty anger.

She turned back to Ash and yelled, "I can't believe you just attacked that Haunter! He was helping me out!"

Ash sweat-dropped and began to think, '_Aww, crap! Way to go Ketchum! Maybe if I explain......'_

"I... umm.... Well..... Sorry?" He asked more than declared.

Misty sighed at the 'Ash Stupidity' thing. Then she recalled what he had said in the argument. She turned her back to him while still on the ground.

"So...... Why are you out here? You get lost or something?" Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash jumped at that. He knew that Misty would be mad, but he wasn't prepared for it...... at all.

Ash was going to continue when he remembered the other pokemon there. He turned to face them, and they didn't have welcoming looks on their faces.

"Uhhh.... S-sorry, guys," He stuttered.

Misty stood up and walked over to them, leaving Ash and his Pikachu behind.

"As you were saying ....," She looked at Ash, "...Before we were rudely interrupted. Which way is out?"

'_Take a left here,'_ The Haunter spoke while pointing to the left. '_You'll come upon a river and get out of here.'_

Misty nodded and started to leave.

"Misty, Wait!" Came Ash's voice.

This, of course, got Misty to stop walking and begin running. Tears starting to form in her eyes as the memories came flooding back.

'_Not again!' _Ash complained to himself. He then put on the pace and went after her. After a bit, he had become far behind her, but he could still see a figure running off in the distance.

"Misty!" Ash called out, knowing she wouldn't listen. A little while later, he was becoming really tired. He had had nothing to eat for more than a day and a half.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu called from Ash's side. It didn't get a response as well.

'_Just my luck..._' Ash moaned in his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty was really far ahead. Although she didn't want to, she forced herself to look behind her. Ash was no where in sight.

By then, her tears had stopped. Only small streaks were left on her face.

"Why did he bother coming after me?" She wondered aloud. "I thought he hated me! But, if he doesn't, then why am I running?"

She had been walking for a little, and then leaned against a boulder.

"I know why he came after me. There are only two reasons: If he cared he would have come to find me.... But this is Ash I am talking about," She decided that it was not that.

"He probably went looking for a new pokemon and heard me scream. Even Ash can't pass up the chance of saving someone."

Misty slumped to the ground. She started to cry again, only this time, someone was watching her.

Ash was behind a tree. He had had the chance to catch up once she was walking.

He couldn't stand the thought of her unhappy. Or, the fact it was because she thought he didn't like her.

So, Ash summed up the courage and stepped in front of her.

Misty looked up to the rusty eyes she knew and loved, but quickly turned away.

"Misty, I know you're mad, but I have to tell you something... important...." Ash said while crouching down in front of her.

"What? I'm listening," Misty asked grumpily.

"I....-"Ash started but was interrupted by a _Crash _sound.

"Huh?" The two asked at the same time.

A fierce looking Rydon stepped into view.

"Chu pi..." Pikachu squeaked.

"Umm..... Misty? Is this a friend of yours, too?" Ash asked nervously.

"N-n-no..." She stuttered in return.

Next thing they knew, the Rydon was readying its attack position.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: Yes, I know I cut it off on suspenseful parts. LOL. **

**Tell me what you think. It took me a while to find the spare time to write this, but I hope it was good. I'll try to finish it up soon... Maybe next chapter, but I can't be sure.**

**Did I spell 'Rydon' right? I really don't know. Could ya tell me for the next Chappie?**


	5. Words spoken for the better

**A.N: A big thanks to **Black MagicianMaster **and **Obsidian Dancer **for helping me with my 'Rhydon Spelling' problem. (everyone cheers!)**

**Yes I know it took me FOREVER to get this up. I am sorry to all the people who had to wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes, it is the final one. On with Chapter five.....**

**Typical AAML Story**

**Chapter 5**

"Ash what do we do now?" Misty yelled worriedly.

'_I only brought Pikachu with me,'_ Ash thought as the Rhydon's horn began to spin. '_Oh crap!'_

'_My Staryu is to worn-out. And my other pokemon...Are back with the Persian!' _Misty's mind began to race. This Rhydon was probably the biggest she had ever seen.... And would probably be her last.

Ash thought as fast as he could. He quickly formed a plan as the rock pokemon charged at them.

He grabbed Misty by the hand and pulled her out of the way. Both of them narrowly missed the drill. Its drill burrowed deep into the boulder making the Rhydon stuck for a few seconds.

"Misty," Ash said as calmly as he could, "I have a plan..."

"YOU have a plan.... Just give me the Rhydon then," She said sarcastically. Ash knew it wasn't Misty talking. It was her fear surfacing on the brave exterior she had.

"Pikachu and I'll keep him at bay. You take the chance to get away." Ash said as the wild Pokemon pulled itself free.

Misty just looked at Ash. '_Is he serious? He'll be killed!'_

"No, Ash-"She started but was cut off by Ash.

"Now!" He yelled while taking off in the other direction. Misty whimpered a little. She couldn't find the guts or heart to leave. She just stood there, like an open target.

The Rhydon of course, saw this as his chance. It charged at her.

Misty finally snapped out of her thoughts. The Rhydon was nearing her at full speed. Then, a bolt of lightning struck it from behind. The Rhydon stopped in its tracks to see who would dare bother it. Misty already knew who did it.

"Come on Rhydon," Ash taunted, "Are you afraid of losing to me and my Pikachu?"

The Rhydon didn't want the pesky kid to ridicule it anymore. It turned away from Misty and looked to Ash.

"Run Mist!" Ash called.

This time, Misty didn't hesitate. She had a plan of her own.

The red-head darted off into the forest, leaving Ash on his own.

"Okay, Pikachu. We just gotta weaken it a little and get outta here ourselves," Ash stated as his pokemon nodded.

"Chu Pika cha!" Pikachu called as it readied itself to fight the rock pokemon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty dodged a few trees and a couple of rocks. She was trying to find the path she needed. Her plan was the only way to help Ash.

Soon, she came upon a familiar area. In it were four wild pokemon.

"Haunter!" She cried out. The Haunter looked up from its nap.

'_Why, hello again miss. What seems to be the problem?'_ It asked as the other three pokemon came over.

"My friend Ash, who was here before, is in danger! Please! A Rhydon was attacking him." Misty spoke so fast, it was almost impossible to hear.

The three other pokemon gave a few odd glances at Haunter. Their encounter with Ash last time was not the best.

'_It's okay guys. We should help him out_,' The Haunter spoke.

"Great!" Misty cried as she turned to leave again. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

'_Wait! We have a quicker way,_' the ghost pokemon said. The Alakazam stepped forward. It raised its hands and a orangey light appeared around them. Misty could faintly recognize the move as teleport.

Soon, they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash was failing horribly with the Rhydon. Pikachu was hit very badly by a thrash attack.

"Chu..." Pikachu said weakly as it prepared for a thunder attack.

"Pikachu! Don't waste your energy!" Ash commanded. Pikachu hesitated but listened.

Ash ran and picked up his bruised friend.

"It's okay, pal," spoke Ash as he began to back up. The wild rock pokemon let out a loud roar and its horn began spinning.

'_Oh crap!_' moaned Ash as the pokemon advanced. Ash clutched Pikachu tighter and shut his eyes.........................

The next thing he knew, he heard a crashing sound. He opened his eyes to see what was wrong, and he saw the Rhydon being lifted into the air. Then it would come plummeting down.

Ash and Pikachu both stared for a few seconds.

"Ash!" The boy quickly turned around. He saw his companion and a few other pokemon at her side.

"Misty?" Ash asked. He then saw the Alakazam who was moving its hands. There was a glow coming from them.

"Levitate? God, I am lucky for you guys," The young trainer said. Next thing he knew, Misty was at his side.

"Come on! They can't hold out for long. We'll make a run for it now, okay?" She said in a hurry.

Before Ash could answer, Misty grabbed his wrist. Then she took off dragging him behind.

"Good luck!" The two kids called as they ran past their new friends. The pokemon nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two kids ran through the forest, unsure of where they were going.

"I am so happy you came to help me," Ash said as they slowed their run to a brisk walk.

"It's okay. I wouldn't leave my friend out to be killed," Misty said.

'_Did she just say friend?_' Ash thought. '_Maybe she's not all that mad anymore. Thank you Ho-oh!_'

Misty stopped for a minute. She looked around for any signs of out. The forest just looked plain and bleak as always. Then she felt a tug. Misty turned around to see Ash looking the opposite way for the way out too.

'_If he's looking over there, why'd touch me...?_' She looked down to see she still had her hand on his wrist. She quickly let go causing Ash to turn around. Misty just began walking again.

"This way," She ordered. "I think I can hear water running. That would mean that river is near."

'_Darn! Why'd she hafta let go of my wrist? I didn't mind...' _Ash sulked quietly as he followed. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. It, too, was sulking. The little mouse thought it was so cute that they were almost holding hands.

So, the three walked on. Misty kept saying things like "We're almost there" and "The sound is getting louder".

Ash couldn't tell. All he knew was that the only way out was to find the river. Even then, what were they going to do? The Haunter didn't explain too much.

'_We're lost...I'm hungry...Misty is still mad at me...I'm hungry...I have a pebble in my shoe...I'm hungry...'_Ash's thoughts kept going.

Then Misty stopped and listened. Next, she did a fast maneuver around a tree and was out of sight.

"Wha? Wait for me!" The boy called as he ran after her. He jumped behind the tree just to come face-to-face with a low branch. He hit it hard.

"Oww...." He moaned as he fell to the mossy earth.

"Pikapi! Chu pi pika?" His little buddy asked.

"I'm okay. Where's Misty?" Ash asked while leaning onto his elbows. A yell was heard echoing.

"ASH! Where did you go now?" Came Misty's voice.

Ash scrambled to his feet. As he took off, he almost hit the branch again. But Pikachu had led him around it.

Pikachu was in the lead as they ran. Ash was a few feet behind. Both were dodging every tree that they saw.

'_Uh oh. She's going to be mad if I don't show up soon,_' Ash thought.

Pikachu jumped over a tree root that was semi off the ground. And, of course, Ash didn't see it and came down. Only, he didn't stop.

Pikachu turned to see its master rolling head-over-heals towards it. Next thing it knew, Pikachu was part of the heap.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" "PIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Just as they were slowing down, a slope appeared. They sped up again, but this time went crashing through a bush. Both of them landed in a pile.

"Owwww..... My head......" Ash moaned as he saw the spinning objects around him.

"Ash!" Ash heard Misty call out. She was at his side in an instant.

"Ash! How many fingers am I holding up?" Misty asked worried.

"Uhhh...." Ash stuttered as he blinked his eyes. '_I see 6 fingers and 3 pretty girls.'_

"Ash! Can you hear me?" Misty frantically asked while shaking his shoulder a little.

Ash finally came to his senses as the world stopped moving. "Yeah." He managed to say.

Misty sighed in relief. To Ash, she had a look of worry he'd never seen her give anyone before. But it didn't last, for Misty replaced it with anger.

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" She screamed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!!"

Ash sat up with Pikachu in his lap. He smirked and said, "You were that worried over me? I thought you hated me."

Misty was taken back, but blushed a little. Ash was hoping that what he said wasn't taken the wrong way. Misty just sat there looking around. Soon she found a diversion.

"W-What I wanted to tell you before was that I found the river," She said quickly. Behind her, was indeed the river. Growing along side of the river bank were blueberry bushes. When Ash caught sight of that, he bounded for them. Pikachu did so as well. Misty just stood from afar. In her hand were a few berries she had been snaking on already. She was happy that Ash didn't notice her red face before.

'_Did he not want me to be worried about him? I didn't think he'd be upset with me if I made sure he was alright,_' Misty thought as her attention turned towards the running water. '_I guess, now, I can't do anything to make him like me._' She let out a quiet sigh.

Ash had practically gorged himself with the small berries. When he lifted his head in Misty's direction, he became worried. The look on her face had varied all day. But this one wasn't normal. She looked distressed over something, and he figured what it had to be....

"Misty?" Ash asked calmly as he came over to her. Misty shot her look away from the water to face him. As she did. Ash made a mental note about her complexion. From where they were, the sun was almost gone and the pinkish lights highlighted her from head to toe.

"Yeah?" She answered him. Ash came closer. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then Ash opened his mouth. He was going to get all the feelings inside of himself out, then and there. But.....

"Prepare for Trouble!"

Make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within this nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

'_Why them? Why now? Why here? Does some one out there not want ME to tell HER?'_ Ash's thoughts complained.

"Hand over the Pikachu, twerp!" Jessie called.

"You demand Pikachu every time you see us, and yet you still don't have it!" Misty called back. "Don't you get it? Evil old hags can't catch good pokemon!"

Jessie was in Misty's face in a flash. "How dare you call me that, you little wench!"

Ash stood back along with James and Meowth. The three of them were a little afraid of interrupting the two fighting girls. But, they all soon realized who they were standing next to.

"Give me that Pikachu!" James demanded.

"Never! Pikachu, Thunderbolt them!" As yelled. Pikachu obeyed and its cheeks started to spark.

James and Meowth backed away from them. They then broke into a sprint to get away. James grabbed the still arguing Jessie with him.

"Hey! I wasn't done telling her off-"She was interrupted by the electric attack that hit them.

"Ahhhhh! Team Rockets blasting off again!" They all called as they disappeared in the night sky.

Misty scoffed, "You think they'd learn by now." Ash nodded in agreement. Pikachu did so too, but then went back to the blueberry bushes.

The two trainers both looked up into the sky as the twinkle of the stars illuminated everything around them.

Misty then broke her gaze of the stars to gaze at Ash.

"Umm.... What were you going to say before Ash? You know, before the Rydon," Misty innocently asked.

Ash, who had almost forgotten the reason they were out there, snapped into remembrance.

"Uhh, well.... It was kinda about the argument thing," He started feeling unsure of himself. Even more than before.

"Oh," Misty said as her stomach flip-flopped. She knew what she wanted to hear, but she figured reality was against her.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing," Ash said as he looked at his shoes, "I meant none of it! I wish I had never said those words. Will you for-forgive m-me?"

Misty stared at him as he continued to look at his feet. She began to feel sorry for the guy. It was as if she could tell something was eating him alive.

"Of course," She said quietly, trying to keep her emotions down. He looked up to meet her shining eyes. He then smiled his trademark grin.

"I..... well, there is a little more than that...." Ash said as he became nervous once again. Misty cocked her head. She was wondering and wishing for what he'd say next.

"I-I umm...... Okay, let me put it this way...." Ash took in a deep cleansing breath. This was it.

"I really.... Care... about you.... And before, in the woods... when I heard you scream......... I became a nervous wreck," Ash studies her face for her reaction. It was a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"Alright. I best to just get it out.... Misty, I...-"

"Ash, I love you!" Misty blurted out before he could finish. Ash stared there dumbly while Misty turned candy apple red.

'_Good job, Misty! Well, at least he knows now,_' She thought as she stared once again into his soothing eyes.

As Misty was complaining to herself, Ash was doing his own processing of the situation....

'_SHE LOVES ME TOO! ALRIGHT! YAY! Wait, now what?_'

"Ash.... I'm so, so sorry. You probably hate me even more now. I'm really, really sor-"

She was silenced when Ash put his finger over her lips. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Hate you? That is the complete opposite of what I was thinking! I never have hated you.... And I never will."

With that, he brought her closer to him. Their lips met and the two shared their very first kiss. All the emotion that had built up within them both was unleashed in this one kiss. This was the best thing the two trainers had ever felt, for now they both knew each other's feelings.

After a few seconds, Ash pulled away and said, "I love you so much Misty. Please, never leave me again."

Misty smiled at him. "What makes you think I'd ever leave you again, Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash chuckled a bit. He knew she was right.

"So........," Misty began, "What do we do now? Oh, and where's Brock?"

"Brock?!" Ash exclaimed while jumping back. "Crap! He probably has the National Guard looking for us by now!"

"Oh, well." Misty laughed. "How about we wait here for him to find us. I mean, we have water, berries and.... Each other."

Ash smiled warmly. Misty sat down. Ashe relaxed and sat down next to the one he loved. Soon, the two were as snuggled as love birds. Both were holding each other, never wanting to let go.

"Ash?" Misty asked sleepily. Ash looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"I love you," She declared as she drifted off to a good-nights rest.

"Same her, Mist. Same here," Ash agreed as he rested his head on top of hers.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: Yay! I finished! I hope you all enjoyed this fic. (_Even for the sappy ending_)**

**Oh, before I finish completely, I put together a list of why the title fits. (_Yes, I was unsure of it so I made this list. Sad huh?_)**

**1. Ash and Misty fight.**

**2. Misty leaves.**

**3. Ash must find her because of 'danger'.**

**4. They meet up again.**

**5. Ash is interrupted.**

**6. Ash is interrupted again by Team Rocket.**

**7. They end up pretty much alone together.**

**8. Ash goes to tell her, but she says it first.**

**9. They kiss.**

**10. They fall asleep in each other's arms.**

**Please Review. **


End file.
